Decisiones Pasadas
by Shoseiki
Summary: UA. Se iba a casar. El gran amor de mi vida, Sakura Haruno, se iba a casar, y con mi mejor amigo. Eso me dolió tanto... que sin pensarlo me fui. Sin dejar rastro. Y en medio de mi camino, estaba Ino dispuesta a curar mi dolor. La comencé a querer, demasiado. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Sakura volvió para tenerme entre la espada y la pared. [SakuNaruIno] Triángulo amoroso!
1. Reencuentro inesperado

**Nota: **Tengo pendiente muchas historias, sepan que sí lo recuerdo, ¡pero me venció la idea de hacer esto y pues acá lo tienen! Un three-shot dramático, conflictivo y algo desesperante. Cada uno tendrá un punto de vista diferente, así entenderán porqué la reacción de los protagonistas. Es la segunda vez que narro como primera persona, espero sus críticas.

**.**

**Decisiones Pasadas**

Por Shoseiki

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro inesperado**

**.**

**D**urante la mayor parte de mi vida, o en la adolescencia para ser exacto, creí que si cortabas comunicación con alguien muy cercano a ti; una persona indispensable, te derrumbarías al nivel de necesitar consejo o ayuda de terceros, cómo le ocurriría a un ser común y corriente. Pero yo, Naruto Namikaze, aprendí (de la peor forma) que no todos somos iguales, que cada quién refleja o demuestra sus emociones de manera distinta, lo cuál en ocasiones puede provocar desenlaces inesperados, tristes, o inclusive hasta traumáticos.

Bueno, lo cierto es que el mío fue peor. A mí dicha separación me dejó, literalmente, hundido en la derrota. Y necesité no sólo marcar espacio entre ambos, sino también alejarme de todo lo que me la recordara, a ella, el gran amor de mi vida. El único capaz de hacerme sentir vivo, pleno, feliz. Ella fue la mujer que me empujó hasta las nubes, conduciéndome al paraiso que era para mí su amor, al igual que, meses después, decidió tirarme al suelo con la intención de que pisara bien la tierra, o en este caso que viese la realidad. Esa chica, de la que estaba enamorado, me amaba a mí... y a otro. ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? ¡Se supone que cuándo amas a alguien no tienes ojos para alguien más! O quizás yo era el que pensaba mal, no sé. De lo que sí estoy convencido, es que obré bien al distanciarme de ella y de lo que estuviese relacionado con su persona. Por eso lo hice, por eso me mudé de España a Nueva York, más que dispuesto a olvidarla.

Pues me equivoqué.

No pude lograrlo del todo, ¡y menos ahora que ha aparecido! ¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto, justo en el momento que he tomado la decisión de iniciar una nueva relación con una mujer maravillosa, que no ha hecho más que apoyarme y ofrecerme su cariño? Lo desconozco, y mi intención no es ponerme a analizar cosas de la vida que sobrepasan mi entendimiento. Para mí lo importante es ser fiel y devolver el mismo respeto a mi novia, que está allá afuera en su fiesta de cumpleaños, a unos escasos metros de dónde me encuentro con su mejor amiga, casi hermana, y quién no ha resultado ser otra que Sakura Haruno; mi cerezo, a la cuál llamé tantas veces el amor de mi vida.

La tengo enfrente, pero soy incapaz de mirarla. ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha puesto en mí esta mujer, que si la veo me pierdo en sus ojos? La verdad no nos hemos dirigido palabra, salvo un breve saludo que emitirían un par de desconocidos a los que se les ha obligado a presentarse, aunque, sin exagerar, este silencio es casi decirnos todo.

No puedo con esto.

Oigo su respiración, serena y lenta, detenerse de golpe cuándo separo mis labios para disparar la primera pregunta. Una de tantas que inundan mi cabeza, y que pone fin al mutismo mantenido durante cinco largos años. Qué lento pasa el tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? -pronuncio, sin saber a qué me refiero. Puede que sea un cuestionamiento sobre su amistad con Ino, mi actual novia ¿O quizás un reclamo? ¡Maldición! No me entiendo ni a mi mismo. Su presencia, aquí, a tan sólo pocos pasos de mí, consigue confundirme y hacerme sentir que me voy a volver loco.

Siempre ha sido ella la razón de mi cordura, y también de mi locura.

Sus ojos sobre mi rostro pesan, por lo que escojo mirar al techo antes que a esos enormes y penetrantes orbes color jade, causantes de este nerviosismo que ahora habita en cada poro de mi cuerpo. El aroma que emana, y que viaja por mis fosas nasales al respirar, no ayuda a tranquilizarme.

\- ¿Por qué? -repite, con esa voz tan suya y melodiosa. Mi corazón se agita al oír su tono más bajo de lo normal, así que tomo por fin la valentía de verla a los ojos, y lo que hallo me deja mudo. Ella... está llorando. Pero ¿por qué motivo lo haría? ¿Acaso en este reencuentro, no he sido yo el único afectado? ¿Será capaz Sakura de sentir el mismo dolor que siento? Deseo preguntárselo, sólo que ella se me adelanta al hablar-. Naruto, tú ya _sabes_ porqué.

\- No, no lo sé.

Sakura se acerca un poco, mis latidos aumentan.

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? -me interroga, permitiendo que las lágrimas le mojen las mejillas sonrosadas. Mis manos pican por borrarlas, mis labios por besar cada una de ellas, pero aún así me detengo. Lo que me queda de amor por Sakura no puede ser más fuerte que yo, no voy a flaquear, ¿cierto?

Debo mantenerme fuerte por mí y por Ino.

Debo... saber manejarlo sin perder en el intento.

\- De lo único que estoy consciente, es que Ino es mi novia, ya lo demás no importa.

La veo fruncir el ceño, mirándome con reproche.

\- Estás mintiendo. -me espeta.

\- No.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo haces! -exclama, al parecer indignada por no escuchar lo que deseaba. Esta situación también me exaspera y enoja, ¿cómo es que Ino nunca me habló de ella en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos? Si es su mejor amiga, ¿no debió mencionármela en algún instante? ¿Qué papel juega Ino en este enredo? Tantas preguntas me empiezan a provocar dolor de cabeza, y Sakura contribuye a ello con su mera presencia.

\- No comprendo nada, ¡ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí! -respondo, llevando mis manos al cabello, tiro y no me importa despeinarme. Sólo quiero salir de este lugar. Necesito aire, porque lo de mi alrededor me intoxíca, me asfixia. Sakura suaviza su expresión, para luego verme entre llorosa y triste, sin contestar a mi grito. Esos ojos, verdes como la hierba fresca, se encuentran aguados y fijos en mí, casi rogando que haga o diga cualquier cosa con tal de calmarla. ¿Cómo hacerlo si estoy igual? Nunca premedité esto, nunca imaginé volverla a ver-. Tú... no debiste venir.

\- De no haberlo hecho, jamás te vería de nuevo.

\- ...

\- ¿Dónde estuviste estos años?

Detecto curiosidad en su timbre, algo que me sorprende. ¿No sabía ella de mi relación con Ino, entonces? ¿Por qué pregunta cosas que sabe de sobra? La causante de mi partida fue ella, y sólo ella.

\- Quise marcar distancia...

\- Entre nosotros, ¿verdad? -me interrumpe, volviendo a llorar mientras agrega:-. ¿Tanto daño te hice que preferiste huir de España a verme de nuevo? -No contesto, cosa que la enfurece-. ¡Respóndeme, por Dios!

\- ¡SI! -exploto, llevado por el dolor y ese maldito amor que me vence. Muevo los brazos, señalo mi pecho-. Escapé, ¿sabes por qué? Porque los veía a ti y a él en todas partes, en mis sueños, mis pesadillas, en mi mente, y no lo soporté. No soporté imaginarte junto a Sasuke, ¡no de la manera en que te tuve yo! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? -sonrío, triste y con los ojos vidriados, ante la mujer que amé desde el primer momento en que la vi, mirándola taparse la boca para ahogar un sollozo y llorar todavía más-. Te amé tanto... que fui incapaz de apartarte de él. No pude hacerte eso, no conseguí ser lo suficientemente egoísta para quedarme a luchar por ti sabiendo que lo amabas. Creo que me bastaba verte sonreír para ser feliz, pero a la larga me destruía, me mataba... porque ya esas sonrisas no eran para mí -El sentimiento me llena demasiado, de tal manera que sacudo la cabeza y cierro los orbes, y una lágrima me traiciona al final. Pongo una mano sobre mi pecho, allí dónde el corazón no ha parado de latir como un puto tambor, apretando fuerte sin tomar en cuenta que la ropa se arrugará-. Te amé tanto que aún me duele.

Luego, el silencio. Sólo se oyen los sollozos amortiguados por su palma, mi respiración acelerada por el esfuerzo que he hecho al decir esas verdades escondidas por tanto tiempo, y el ruido de la música a lo lejos. Cierto, lo había olvidado. La gente está celebrando el cumpleaños de Ino, razón que justifica el que ella no note mi ausencia y la de Sakura, puesto que al ser la anfitriona no le queda chance de atender a todos, salvo a familiares y amigos cercanos. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de dónde ando? Ino es muy inteligente, y sabe captar las emociones de las personas que la rodean. No me sorprendería que me estuviese buscando ya.

Abro los ojos y miro a la mujer que está deshecha frente a mí. Aunque me duela verla en ese estado, mi lugar no es junto a ella. No. Ese puesto se lo ha ganado otra persona, y es mi deber acompañarla. Mi desgastado vínculo con Sakura acaba aquí, ahora. Entre nosotros ya no hay más qué hablar.

\- Perdóname por todo lo malo que te he hecho pasar, Sakura -pido más calmado y dejando caer los brazos a mis costados, entonces ella parece salir de su estado depresivo, porque la veo levantar la mirada hacia mí y ponerse en alerta, advertida de mi ansias por huir ya de aquí. Jamás creí que me conociera tanto-. Cuándo termine la fiesta hablaré con Ino y le explicaré todo. No la engañaré ocultándole nuestro pasado.

\- ¿La quieres? -pregunta, su voz suena nasal debido al llanto.

\- Sí. _Sí_ la quiero.

Por la mueca de su rostro y su mirada, tengo la impresión de que mi respuesta le ha dolido, ¿o será otra equivocación mía? Sospecho que sí, hasta que la miro derramar más lágrimas. ¿He sido yo quién la ha hecho llorar? Pero, ¿por qué?

No la entiendo, y menos después de que formulara una incógnita que nunca me esperé.

\- ¿La quieres como a mí?

\- ¿Qué? -inquiero, confundido. Me ha dejado en shock, ¿qué pretende con esto?

\- Te he preguntado -dice, más lentamente- si quieres a Ino de la forma en que me amas a mí.

Sakura traga saliva, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Es como si lo que yo dijera a continuación, fuera bueno o malo, le sirviera de algo. La conozco demasiado, por ello es muy fácil para mí saber cuán importante le es mi contestación, lo veo en su mirada, esos jades nunca me mienten.

\- No tiene sentido que lo sepas. -susurro, intentando sonreírle. No funciona. Nunca le he sabido mentir, a ella no.

\- Para mí sí lo tiene, así que dime sin evasivas, ¿sientes por Ino lo mismo que aún te provoco yo?

Luce decidida, y no es su postura determinada lo que me asombra. Oh, no. Se trata de la manera en que asegura la existencia de mi amor por ella. ¿En qué se basa para creer que todavía la amo? Cualquier hombre la odiría tras lo sucedido. Pero el punto no es ése, sino que Sakura me conoce desde niños y sabe identificar mis gestos, a pesar de que es complicado creerlo así. Me resulta difícil pensar que delante suyo, yo sea vulnerable y transparente, tan... legible.

Decido hablarle con la mayor seriedad posible, quizás eso sí funcione.

\- No continuaré con esta conversación -declaro, moviéndome hacia la puerta. Sakura sigue intacta, sin signos de intentar pararme, lo cuál me alivia y hace que agradezca en silencio la culminación de esta intensa charla. No deseo que entremos en detalles sobre un pasado que a ambos nos duele, nos marca y lastima. Ella será feliz con el chico que eligió, y por mi parte... bueno, Ino es una mujer maravillosa que me ha ayudado a salir de la peor decepción amorosa que tuve. Se merece lo mejor de mí.

Me convenzo de todo aquello cuando agarro el pomo y estoy a punto de girarlo, pero un par de brazos blancos y hermosos me rodean desde atrás, y es en el momento que siento el calor de su cuerpo, perfecto y pequeño en comparación al mío, pegarse con desespero a mi espalda.

Sakura me está abrazando.

\- ¡No te vayas! -chilla apretándome-. Por favor... -gimotea bajito, y casi puedo jurar que sigue llorando- quédate _conmigo_, por favor.

\- Sakura...

\- No puedo dejarte ir, _no quiero_. -solloza, más fuerte esta vez. Su petición me ha dejado de piedra. ¿A qué se refiere con que me quede a su lado? Ella ya es feliz con Sasuke, entonces, ¿qué papel quiere que juegue yo en su vida? Deduzco, durante unos cortos segundos, que a lo mejor desea volver a ser mi amiga como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Es acaso eso lo que Sakura pretende? ¿Que seamos amigos de nuevo? La idea de que así sea me hace arrugar la frente. No podría.

Yo no.

\- No comprendo qué es lo que quieres, Sakura.

Percibo en mi espalda cómo niega con la cabeza, supongo que inundada por el llanto. En estos momentos, me odio a mí mismo. Me odio por hacerla llorar, por sentir lo que siento, por no poder ignorar su sufrimiento y por lo que haré ahora. Aprecio muchísimo a Ino, la respeto, y no creo que consolar a Sakura me califique como un hombre infiel, porque de verdad no lo soy.

Lo único que hago es, sin omitir nada en absoluto, girarme con lentitud y permirtirle seguir aferrada a mí, a diferencia de que ya no es mi espalda, sino mi torso lo que toca. Pronto Sakura hunde el rostro en mi pecho, humedeciendo la camiseta que traigo puesta desde temprano. Sus lágrimas empapan parte de la tela, y pienso: ¿es culpa mía que ella se derrumbe así? ¿Usé las palabras inadecuadas al expresar cómo me sentía? ¿Qué es lo que hice mal?

\- Responde a mi pregunta -escucho que pronuncia, y de inmediato abandono mis locas ideas para prestarle atención-. ¿La amas con la misma intensidad que lo hiciste conmigo, Naruto?

Es dífícil contestar a algo como eso, en especial si no se tiene definido qué es el amor en sí. No el de hermanos, familia o amigos, sino el de pareja. Ese sentimiento que te causa emociones, sensaciones extrañas, miedo, valentía, coraje... deseos. Todos y cada uno de esos, los viví. Tuve mucha suerte, pues conozco los tipos de amor que se es capaz de sentir.

Con Sakura, por ejemplo, experimenté el más fuerte, salvaje y apasionado. El que sólo se siente _una_ vez. Ardiente y desesperado. Un amor único, irrepetible. Y también el que más me dolió. Por eso al sol de hoy, sé que nunca, jamás, querré a otra mujer igual que a ella.

Siempre se lo dije.

Por un breve instante, enfoco la mirada en su cabello rosa y consigo olfatear retazos de lo que me parece shampoo de frutas, mezclado con su aroma natural. Sakura levanta la cara, porque le llevo una cabeza de ventaja, y me observa en silencio, con la nariz y mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto.

Es tan hermosa que por un efímero momento la creo un sueño y no una realidad.

\- ¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta? -murmuro, en un tono mucho más bajo de lo que pretendía.

\- Porque necesito oírlo.

_Necesito_, es el término que ella ha utilizado.

_Necesito_.

\- ¿Por qué razón, Sakura?

\- Para saber si vale la pena insistir. -confiesa, tan cerca de mi rostro que su aliento me cosquillea la barbilla. Huele a fresas, como de costumbre. Y es adictivo. Tentador.

\- No comprendo. ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura sonríe con suavidad, sosteniéndome la vista. Ese gesto... ya lo conozco. Ésta era su manera de decirme _idiota _con tono meloso, no insultándome a propósito como de seguro creerán muchos. Yo empiezo a creer que lo hace por costumbre y no porque me ame. Es imposible. Sakura no me ama, ¿o sí?

\- Te busqué, Naruto. De todas las formas posibles, te busqué -dice, bajando los ojos a mi boca por medio minuto-. Contacté con la policia, con nuestros amigos... y nadie sabía de ti. Me preocupé tanto...

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -replico con la intención de que mire de nuevo a mis ojos, y lo consigo-. El día que me marché te ibas a casar, así que ¿para qué quedarme? Yo ya no era importante en tu vida, Sasuke pronto sería tu marido y no...

\- Cállate -me corta, enojada. El cambio de su tono me sorprende, por lo que pestañeo y la observo. Su cabeza está gacha, el cabello le cubre la frente y mayor parte de los ojos, impidiendo que vea su cara. A esta escasa distancia, sólo percibo la rigidez de sus hombros y un ligero temblor que proviene de su cuerpo-. Tú no puedes decir eso -gruñe llena de rabia-, ¡no puedes!, ¡¿me oyes?! -añade, elevando el rostro y paralizándome con sus ojos llorosos-. Cinco malditos años, Naruto, cinco años en los que te busqué desesperada por miedo a que no regresaras y te perdiera para siempre, ¿y todo para qué?, ¿para que ahora venga y me digas todas esas idioteces? Eres... ¡eres un idiota!

Cinco años, ¿_buscándome_? ¿Es eso lo que ha dicho? Demonios, ¡esto es demasiado confuso! No entiendo qué trata de explicarme, y para cuándo salgo de mi trance, ella me está arrugando la camiseta con sus puños, poseída por el dolor y la ira.

\- Sakura...

\- ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?

Le clavo la mirada.

\- Estás casada, tu lugar es junto a Sasuke, no conmigo. -le recuerdo, calmado.

\- ¡No, no es así! -grita soltando mi pecho y retrocediendo-. ¿Qué clase de persona consideras que soy, eh? ¿Una descarada, mentirosa o...?

\- No he dicho nada de eso.

\- Pero lo piensas, ¿no? -refunfuña ella.

Guardo silencio en espera de que se calme, mientras nos sostenemos la vista. Además, tampoco sé qué responder. Esta situación no es igual a cualquiera que haya enfrentado antes. Ni siquiera conozco la forma correcta de reaccionar frente a circunstancias como la que vivo ahora. Es... frustrante.

Me agota todo lo que sucede.

\- Haber venido aquí te causará problemas con Sasuke. -le digo.

Sakura se pasa una mano por el cabello, poniendo la otra en su cadera. Parece exhausta. Yo debo lucir igual.

\- ¿Podrías parar de nombrarlo? -consulta.

La miro, incrédulo.

\- Es tu esposo, Sakura.

\- ¡No Naruto, estás equivocado! ¡Sasuke no es mi marido! -exclama molesta.

¿Qué?

\- ¿C-cómo es posible eso? -pregunto, totalmente descolocado. A estas alturas, ellos deberían tener cinco años de matrimonio, porque yo decidí marcharme el día que contraerían nupcias, si no recuerdo mal. Para ser sincero creo que jamás olvidaré todo aquello. La decepción, el dolor... mi corazón hecho añicos, serían fieles testigos de cuánto sufrí. Pero ahora lo que ella me ha dicho, casi gritado, me parece algo absurdo. ¿Qué razones tendría para no casarse? Yo mismo fui, y la vi, la miré entrar con ese vestido rosa claro, que le quedaba como guante, abrazado a esas curvas y piel que podían enloquecer a cualquier hombre con sólo observarlas, marchar directo a dónde Sasuke la esperaba, recto y serio, luciendo un traje blanco. Aquello lo presencié, por pocos minutos, oculto tras la iglesia que rebosaba de invitados. No tardé demasiado en largarme de ahí sin emitir ruido alguno. Ya había visto suficiente, mi cuerpo y mi mente no toleraban más de eso. Horas después emprendí mi viaje a Nueva York, sitio en el que vivo ahora, pero por lo que veo no sirvió nada. Sakura está aquí, y esto me hace sentir más perdido que nunca.

\- Lo que acabo de decirte, es la verdad. -responde.

Yo quedo mudo, sin comprender la mayor parte de lo sucedido. Necesito entenderlo o me volveré loco.

\- No pude, Naruto -agrega ella sin dejar de verme-. No pude hacernos esto.

Esa última frase, que pronunció con tanto sentimiento, provoca que no sólo mi corazón se agite de una forma dolorosa, sino también que mi mente reviva uno a uno tormentosos recuerdos. Los besos, las caricias, un sinfín de momentos íntimos, vuelan como aves alborotadas por mi cabeza. Me hacen daño. Mucho.

\- ¿Por qué, Sakura? -me atrevo a cuestionar, clavando mis ojos en los suyos-. ¿Para qué buscarme y decirme esto ahora? ¿Por qué viniste a mí?

Mi voz suena dolida, un claro reflejo de cómo me siento por dentro. El hecho de que Sakura ande aquí, y me mire de esa manera, logra derribar el muro que construí frente a mi corazón. El muro que me protege de cualquier daño, excepto de ella.

¿Por qué tenía que regresar?

\- ¿De verdad no lo sabes? -desvío la vista, porque aquella mirada me afecta demasiado. Con amor, así es cómo Sakura me ve. De pronto la siento caminar en mi dirección y todo se desmorona. Su perfume me envuelve, me droga. Intento resistirme a su efecto, pero Sakura sin autorización ni permiso, detiene sus pies frente a los míos, tan cerca que nuestros pechos se rozan, y me agarra la mandíbula con una mano. Cierro los ojos. Su toque es suave, y me calienta el cuerpo entero-. Naruto, mírame.

\- No.

\- Naruto...

\- Es mentira -susurro sin verla todavía-. Todo esto tiene que ser una vil mentira. Una pesadilla, sí -añado, intentando convencerme a mí mismo-. De seguro en cualquier segundo despertaré.

Es lo que más deseo: poder abrir los ojos y encontrarme con mi cuerpo tendido en una cama, lejos de todo y de todos. Lejos de ella. Estar en un lugar donde me sea imposible reconocerla, y en el que ya no me duela tanto el corazón. Pero sé que es irreal, porque la tengo aquí, a unos malditos centímetros de distancia, tocándome como sólo Sakura Haruno, mi cerezo, sabe hacerlo.

Y duele, maldita sea. Duele como el infierno.

\- Yo también quisiera que se tratara de un sueño -le escucho pronunciar, tan bajito que renuncio a mi plan de mantener los ojos cerrados. Los abro y ahí está, viéndome de cerquita, igual que cuando éramos novios y amantes. Su apariencia no ha cambiado en nada. Esta mujer sigue siendo la chica apasionada, de carácter fuerte y bellísima que me enamoró años atrás. La misma que hoy día he decidido olvidar-. Quisiera... retroceder el tiempo y no haber tomado la decisión equivocada.

Niego con suavidad, y atrapo la mano que ha pasado de sujetar mi mandíbula a mimar mi mejilla. Le sonrío sin ánimo.

\- Es tarde -digo algo melancólico, ella entristece-. Para nosotros... ya es muy tarde, Sakura.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sakura...

Aflojo la palma para soltarle la mano, pero ella es más rápida y consigue capturar mis dedos, luego los entrelaza con los suyos. Ambos tragamos saliva, mirándonos fijamente.

\- Tú me amas, yo lo sé. -me asegura.

\- Antes lo hice, ya no.

\- ¡Mientes! -exclama, su cuerpo tiembla por el esfuerzo.

La observo unos momentos más, sin saber qué decir. Es verdad, lo que he dicho ha sido falso, porque sería una cobardía de mi parte negarme a mí mismo la realidad. La amo. Amo a Sakura Haruno como solo se puede amar una vez en la vida; con todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi mente. Amo su personalidad, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello liso y de color rosa, ¡su frente, joder! Toda ella, es el amor para mí.

La adoro tanto...

\- Naruto. -oigo que nombra.

Salgo de mis cavilaciones y niego en un movimiento de cabeza, retrocediendo un paso. Nuestros dedos se sueltan.

\- Se acabó, Sakura. Lo que teníamos ya terminó. -le repito, antes de darme la vuelta y empezar a caminar rumbo a la salida, justo hacia afuera, dónde es mi lugar. Mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar pensar que esa puerta marca un punto y final entre nosotros, que aquí finaliza mi historia de amor con ella, y comienzo otra con una persona que de verdad me ama. Los momentos juntos, las risas, toda aquella felicidad que compartimos, quedará atrás en cuánto ponga mis pies fuera de esta recámara. Borraré de mí cada una de sus huellas y memorias.

Entre los dos ya no habrá nada.

Nunca.

\- ¡Por favor no te vayas! -grita desesperada-. Sé que te lastimé y que no merezco tu perdón pero... yo... de verdad lo siento. ¡Lamento haber hecho lo que hice! -dice más alto, más fuerte-. ¡_Por favor_!

Me detengo de golpe, por sus palabras y por lo quebrada que sonó su voz en la última frase, donde me ruega que no la deje. Es demasiado confuso todo. Su presencia, su mirada, la forma en que me suplica, hace de mi cabeza un laberinto sin salida. No sé qué hacer.

\- ¡He vuelto _por ti_! ¿Que no te das cuenta? -continúa en voz alta.

Yo volteo la cara para contemplarla de reojo, más sigo de espaldas a ella. Quiero terminar ya esta conversación.

\- De lo único que me doy cuenta, Sakura, es que no debiste regresar.

Y entonces vuelvo a mi andar, listo para cerrar este doloroso capítulo de mi vida. Todo está dicho. No hay más que hablar, o eso creo... hasta que Sakura, llorando, me echa en cara lo último que pensé oír de su boca.

\- Naruto... ¡yo _te amo_!

¿Qué?

\- ¡Te amo! -repite, y mucho antes de que mi cerebro lo procese, mi cuerpo gira en redondo, encontrándome de cara con Sakura; mi preciado tormento-. Te amo. -pronuncia por tercera vez, como si lo acabara de descubrir.


	2. Sentimientos guardados

**Nota: **Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic. Como dije al inicio, la historia consta de tres capítulos, cada uno narrado en primera persona y desde una perspectiva diferente, _no _más ni menos. Les informo que esto en realidad es un corto adelanto del long-fic que tengo preparado para un futuro cercano, con la diferencia de que es narrado en tercera persona. Primero quiero ver si les gusta la trama. Disfruten el episodio de hoy.

**.**

**Decisiones Pasadas**

Por Shoseiki

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos guardados**

**.**

¡**T**e amo!

Lo grito, duro y fuerte, para que ese hombre frente a mí del cúal ando perdidamente enamorada, logre entender o en este caso _reconocer _porqué estoy aquí. Mis ojos en silencio se lo dicen, y él lo sabe. Naruto sabe todo de mí. Que quiera dársela de tonto es otra cosa.

\- Eso que dices... no puede ser verdad. No. -susurra Naruto. _Mi Naruto_. Porque es mío. No importa si quiere a Ino o si llevábamos cinco años sin vernos, Naruto me ama, lo sé y lo siento, no sólo reflejado en esos ojos azul cielo que arden de deseo por mí tras esa capa de dolor que ahora distingo, sino también en todo su cuerpo. Lo conozco demasiado, y soy consciente de que está conteniéndose mucho, porque ambos desde que nos vimos allá afuera en la dichosa fiesta, sentimos esas ganas de abrazarnos y besarnos hasta que nos duelan los labios, ya cansados de tanto devorarnos. O por lo menos eso es lo que he querido hacer yo desde el momento en que lo vi.

No puedo negarlo. Deseo y amo a este hombre más de lo que reconocería en voz alta.

No quiero estar sin él.

\- ¿Me crees capaz de mentirte respecto a esto? -le pregunto, entre indignada y dolida por su desconfianza. ¿De veras él me cree tan descarada y cínica como para mentirle viéndolo a los ojos? De acuerdo, sé que actué muy mal en el pasado pero, ¿por un error, seré juzgada toda la vida? ¿No merezco acaso una oportunidad?-. Naruto, no te quedes callado. -pido al vivir en carne propia lo que duele su silencio.

Pestañea y deja de verme, para después fijar la mirada en el paisaje que hay tras la única ventana que tenemos alrededor, donde se puede ver el sol, ardiente y anaranjado, subir hasta lo más alto del cielo azul. Los finos rayos comienzan a entrar en nuestro entorno, y uno de ellos se instala ahí, justo en su cara, pero sin molestarle al parecer. Yo guardo silencio, hechizada ante el hombre que tengo frente a mí. Naruto ha cambiado, y no hablo sólo de su actitud, sino de su físico. Antes, hace cinco años atrás para ser exacta, los dos teníamos la misma altura; ahora en cambio él me lleva una cabeza de ventaja, y tiene la barba rasurada. Su cabello sigue siendo rubio, casi dorado, pero un poco más corto de lo que recuerdo.

Entonces decido, muy a mi placer, contemplar su tronco y brazos marcados por el ejercicio, ya que la camisa blanca que usa y que deja a la vista parte de su pecho se amolda perfecto a sus músculos. El perfume que roció sobre su piel, también puedo olerlo. Es tan intenso y salvaje como él.

Fuerte, apasionado y único, así huele mi Naruto.

Mi _amor_.

\- Nada cambiará lo que pasó -pronuncia, negando con la cabeza, sin voltear a observarme-. Aunque me amaras... lo hecho, hecho está.

Oigo lo que dice, prestando más atención al movimiento de sus labios que a otra cosa. Es increíble que hasta eso haya cambiado en él. La manera en que los usa, en que se rozan para emitir un sonido, es sencillamente hiptonizante. Casi un embrujo para quién los ve, como lo hago yo en este instante. Y me tiene hecha una idiota, en eso me he convertido al verlo aparecer en la fiesta, tan guapo que me embelesa.

\- Puedo enmendarlo -sugiero, aún cuándo en el fondo lo creo difícil, por no decir imposible-. Puedo hacer que...

\- ¿De verdad? -murmura, esta vez girando a verme. Su voz viene teñida de incredulidad, algo que me esperaba-. ¿Enserio piensas que eso se resuelve así de fácil? Llegas luego de cinco años a pedirme perdón, a confesarme que me amas, ¿y todo resuelto?

\- No -contesto, seria y clavando mis ojos en los suyos-. Tampoco soy tan ilusa para creer que obtendré tu perdón así de fácil. Sé que necesitas tiempo para...

\- El tiempo pasó, Sakura. Hoy todavía sigo curando mis heridas.

\- Deja que yo las sane por ti -le pido acercándome-, deja que sea yo y sólo yo quién borre de tu corazón el daño que te hice.

\- Sakura...

\- Te lo estoy pidiendo, _por favor_.

Alcanzo a ver que está a punto de rechazarme de nuevo, pero para él es tarde. En menos tiempo del que pensé que me tomaría, logro enroscar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegar por completo nuestros cuerpos y subir el rostro hasta dónde la altura me lo permite, que es al nivel de su nuéz de Adán. Naruto, ante mi contacto, se pone tenso y rígido a más no poder, con los brazos colgando a los costados, sin devolverme el abrazo. Y yo sufro. Sufro porque a pesar de saber que me ama y que no me ha olvidado, la herida es _grande_, quizás mucho más de lo que él muestra, y mi intención es quedarme a su lado a curarlo. Tal vez de paso, curarme a mí _también_.

Sanación mutua, creo que sería el término correcto.

Eso es algo que los dos necesitamos.

-Naruto -sollozo contra su ropa, muy afectada por su actitud. Esto me lastima. Esa indiferencia con la que pretende tratarme, o ya me está tratando, es más dolorosa y fuerte de lo que pensé. No lo resisto. Mi cuerpo y mi alma no lo soportan. Nunca podré si viene de él-. Te lo pido con el corazón, Naruto.

-Sakura...

-Por favor. -digo levantando mi cabeza hacia él, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que intento no derramar. Sé fuerte, me susurro en mi mente, ¡vamos Sakura, no te dejes caer! Ahora no es el momento de derrumbarte, _hoy _no.

-Lo lamento -me contesta, viéndome a los ojos. Yo niego con la cabeza, decidida a no asumir lo que quiere decirme. ¿Por qué? Porque es ridículo, ¡es inconcebible para mí creer que Naruto, mi Naruto, me haya borrado de su vida tan fácil, como si lo que vivimos no fuera importante, como si entre nosotros no hubiera existido amor, entrega y pasión a enormes cantidades! No. No lo acepto. Jamás lo haré-. De verdad siento todo esto, te juro que...

-No hables -le pido en voz baja, aunque a oídos de cualquiera parezca una orden; cosa que no es-. No lo hagas si es para mentirme.

Naruto frunce el ceño en un claro gesto de confusión, mientras que mis lágrimas al fin caen, luciendo yo vulnerable. Fue suficiente. Lo intenté, enserio que intenté mantenerme fuerte, pero esto ya supera mis límites. La idea de perder a Naruto me enferma, me desespera, hace que me enfurezca. Y esa es una situación que me niego a afrontar.

-¿Por qué dices que te miento? -consulta.

-Porque si en realidad no sintieras nada por mí, tu corazón no latería tan rápido como el mío ahora. Puedo oírlo, ¿sabes? Así que ya deja de engañarte y de querer engañarme a mí, porque no te servirá.

-Yo... no estoy engañando a nadie.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí.

De pronto, los dos guardamos silencio hablando unicamente con la vista. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo, pero no aparto la mirada de sus ojos ni un segundo. Esos orbes de color azul, tan intenso y profundo como el océano mismo, nunca serían partícipes de una mentira. Ellos siempre me mostrarían la verdad, aunque el propio Naruto tratara de evitarlo, o de ocultarlo a toda costa, tal como lo hace ahora. Pero su táctica es inútil. No hay forma de que le crea lo que ha dicho.

Lo conozco demasiado.

-Será mejor que regrese a la fiesta, Ino me estará esperando. -pronuncia, desviando luego la mirada. Ino. Mi mejor amiga, la que creí casi mi hermana, ha estado con mi chico quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo, y se lo mantuvo callado. Mentirosa. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que me traicionó de esa manera y yo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué hizo esto? Ella era mi confidente, ¡la única a la que fui capaz de confiarle todo, incluso mi _condición_! Y ya veo su pago. Una puñalada. Ino me ha dado la peor de ellas, la que sabía que podía herirme.

Se ha involucrado con mi hombre.

Maldita perra.

-No irás. -le digo.

Él cambia su expresión, para observarme desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que no irás, Naruto. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que aclaremos lo sucedido.

-Aquí no hay nada que aclarar.

-¿No? ¿Estás seguro? -pregunto, mi furia despierta-. Porque a mí me resulta extraño creer que la quieras a ella cuándo es obvio que tú aún me sigues amando. ¿No será que estás con Ino sólo por obligación?

-Por supuesto que no -me contesta, casi que enojado-. Ino es muy importante para mí. No estoy a su lado por deber, sino porque _quiero_.

"Porque quiero".

¿Es que acaso he oído bien? Naruto... ¿acaba de decirme que la quiere? ¿Qué ocurrió entre ellos para que las cosas llegaran a este punto, dónde a mí me hace a un lado por elegirla a ella? ¿Tan unidos se han vuelto en estos cinco años? ¡¿Cómo demonios Ino consiguió llamar su atención?! Ah, claro. De seguro lo enamoró con sus infalibles técnicas, con su encanto y cuerpo de muñeca mientras que yo lo buscaba desesperada por cada rincón de España para pedirle perdón, no consciente de que a mis espaldas, ella lo engatuzaba a su manera.

Qué idiota...

Una estúpida, ¡sí, eso es lo que soy! ¡Mil veces estúpida!

Pero esto no se quedará así, claro que no, porque mientras Naruto todavía me ame, yo continuaré peleando por él, pese a quién le pese y luche contra cuál sea. Naruto es mío, y eso nadie lo va a poder evitar.

Ni siquiera ella.

-Es momento de que me vaya. -oigo que murmura, más para él que para mí.

-No -digo deteniéndolo, puesto que mis brazos siguen sobre su cuello, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos juntos-. No te irás, no cuándo acabo de recuperarte.

-Sakura...

Aprieto mis brazos alrededor de su piel tostada, impidiendo que culmine la frase y poniendo mis manos encima de su nuca, lugar en que enredo mis dedos, tomando parte de su cabello.

-¿No entiendes que te amo, que vine hasta aquí sólo por ti? -interrogo, mi voz sale entrecortada. Esa es la verdad, _mi verdad_. El resto son puras tonterías que malgastan mi tiempo y esfuerzo. Estoy acá por Naruto, y no pienso irme sin él. Punto.

Las lágrimas en mis ojos vuelven a fluir, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza, tanta que no logro retenerlas. ¿Por qué tengo que llorar? ¿Por qué soy tan emocional cuándo se trata de él?

La respuesta es fácil.

Naruto es el único que me puede lastimar.

-Entiéndeme tú a mí, por favor. -suspira, suaviza su expresión y me ve con tristeza, colocando una mano sobre mi pómulo, dónde el llanto ha dejado la zona húmeda.

-¿Qué debo entender según tú, eh? ¿Qué quieres que comprenda? ¿Que tú aprecias a Ino y vas a estar con ella aún amándome? ¡No! No lo haré.

-Sakura.

-No te dejaré libre para que estés con otra mujer, no si sientes lo mismo que yo.

-Sakura...

-¡Te amo y voy a luchar por ti sin importar a quién me enfrente! -chillo.

-¡SAKURA! -grita cogiéndome el rostro entre ambas manos, después me mira fijamente a los ojos, de una forma tan intensa que creo sentir su tacto quemarme, prenderme la piel-. Necesito que te calmes, que me escuches y entiendas lo que voy a decirte.

Agito el rostro, llorando.

-No quiero oírlo -gimo, presa de mi propias lágrimas y del dolor que esto me provoca. Es cierto. No me apetece escuchar lo de su relación con la cerda de Ino, tampoco saber los detalles. Lo que me importa es él y sólo él. El resto no me interesa-. Te estás engañando al negar que me amas, y me duele, ¡me duele que no reconozcas tus sentimientos por mí!

-No sigas, por favor.

-¿Por qué, ah? ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar esto que sientes, que _ambos _sentimos? ¿Tanto te avergüenzas de amar a una mujer como yo? ¿Tan imperfecta soy?

-¡Ya basta, ¿si?! ¡No digas esas cosas, porque si de algo no me arrepiento en esta vida, es de amarte como lo hago! -pronuncia, eufórico.

"No me arrepiento de amarte", fue lo que dijo, y mi mente repite la frase una y otra vez, hasta que mi pecho se contrae, tan feliz que no puedo asimilarlo aún.

Me ama.

¡Naruto al fin acepta que me ama!

-Dímelo de nuevo. -le pido.

Él abre los ojos como platos y me suelta, retrocediendo, casi que espantado. Entonces lo veo con detenimiento y me doy cuenta del motivo de su reacción. Fue un impulso, un acto no premeditado que lo ha dejado sorprendido, ya que ni él mismo esperaba soltarme algo así, a la ligera, cuándo desde hace rato lucha por negármelo.

-Repíteme lo que has dicho, Naruto.

Mi chico parece confundido, porque pestañea dos veces seguidas y niega en un movimiento de cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarme.

-Yo...

-Por favor.

Lo veo revolver su cabello con las dos palmas, lejos de mí, así que empiezo a acercarme otra vez, en espera de que no decida marcharse. Camino despacio, pero segura, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Di lo que sientes por mí. -vuelvo a pedir.

-Para, _Sakura-chan_. No sigas -suplica en voz baja-, por favor... ya no sigas.

Me detengo, más que impactada por su petición. De seguro oí mal, porque es imposible que él me haya llamado de esa forma. No después de lo que le hice, no cuándo han transcurrido cinco años sin vernos y sin hablar.

Sí. A lo mejor mi juicio me ha fallado. Él no pudo haberme dicho...

-¿_Sakura-chan_? -pronuncio, sintiendo el corazón incrementar sus latidos... de golpe-. ¿Me dijiste Sakura-chan?

Mis ojos se abren en gesto de sorpresa; sólo que para él no parece tener el mismo efecto a simple vista, pero sé que lo tiene. Conozco tanto su forma de ser, que soy consciente de lo que le duele llamarme así, porque eso sucedía unicamente cuando éramos pareja... hace muchos años. En ese tiempo solía ser una costumbre, un hábito, pero hoy, ahora, con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, el significado de esa palabra ha cambiado. Cambia porque en este momento estamos separados, distanciados, y aún pese al sufrimiento que le he provocado, Naruto me sigue nombrando Sakura-chan, tal cuál lo hacía en esa época donde fuimos tan felices, tan dichosos... unidos el uno al otro.

El hecho de que lo haga ahora, vale más que cualquier otra cosa, al menos para mí. Cinco años. He esperado cinco malditos años para al fin encontrarlo, y el efecto en mí al oírle llamarme de esa manera sigue siendo el mismo. Alegría, añoranza... amor. Significa todo para mí.

Lo amo demasiado.

-Yo... -titubea, nervioso- no sé porqué lo hice.

-Lo hiciste porque me amas, Naruto. Acéptalo.

¿Por qué le cuesta reconocerlo? ¿Tan grande es la herida causada por mi error que no puede siquiera pensarlo?

-Aceptarlo, eh -susurra él, fijando la vista en mis ojos. Ahí es cuando lo veo. Ahí es cuando comprendo la magnitud y gravedad de mi equivocación reflejada en su mirada, en su actuar... en su forma de verme. Y me duele. Me mata comprobar que ya Naruto no me mira igual. Con desconfianza. Así es como me ve-. Dime, ¿qué sentido tendría aceptar algo que quizás no sea verdad?

-El quizás nunca ha existido para nosotros, menos si se trata de un amor como el que nos tenemos.

-¿Amor? -me pregunta.

-Sí. Amor. ¿O seguirás negándolo? -digo acercándome otra vez-. Respóndeme, Naruto. ¿Enserio piensas que creeré esas mentiras?

Gracias a mi avance, de nuevo nos hallamos cerca, con nuestros pechos casi rozándose, respirando el olor del otro. Entonces resurge, como siempre, esa especie de magnetismo y conexión que crece cuando estamos juntos, muy próximos como ahora. Es casi una vibra lo que se siente entre ambos; una que no podemos medir ni tampoco controlar, pero que me hace querer eliminar el espacio restante y besarlo hasta embriagarme.

Hasta _emborracharme_ de él.

-No sé de qué mentiras hablas.

-¿No? ¿Estás seguro? -le pregunto, bajando la mirada a sus labios-. Porque podría besarte y saldríamos de dudas.

-No te atreverías.

-¿De veras lo crees? -consulto, notando que su respiración se altera al igual que la mía. Doy un paso al frente y nuestras narices se tocan. Él pone una mano en mi cintura para detenerme. Su toque se siente caliente-. Naruto...

-No lo hagas.

-Bésame -le pido-. Bésame hasta que se nos olvide todo. Tu dolor, el mío. Hazlo como antes, como si después fuera acabarse el mundo. -agrego.

Él no responde, sino que se limita a observar mi boca y a colocar la palma en mi mejilla, manteniendo el silencio. Un mutismo que tratándose de Naruto sólo puede significar una cosa: dudas. Sí. Naruto está dudando, y eso deja muy en claro, al menos para mí, que mi cercanía y mis palabras lo hacen flaquear en todo el contexto de la palabra.

Es evidente que todavía tengo _algo _de poder sobre él.

Mucho más que el que podría tener Ino, visto la forma en que ha reaccionado. Esto me alegra tanto...

-Yo... no puedo.

¿Qué?

-De verdad que quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no puedo -me dice, pegando su frente a la mía y cerrando los ojos, como si el contacto le doliera... o costara toda la fuerza de sí mismo-. Lo siento, Sakura-chan. Enserio lamento esto.

Le oigo, escucho cada una de sus palabras, más el único sonido que resuena una y otra vez en mi cabeza es el de mi mundo derrumbándose. Mi corazón roto, no en varios pedazos, sino en millones de ellos. Mis esperanzas hechas trizas. Un dolor tan profundo, tan intenso, que me corta la respiración y cierra la garganta, dejándome con un nudo atorado. Tanto así que no logro ni contestarle.

Es demasiado.

Su rechazo me ha destrozado, totalmente.

Mi mente ni siquiera consigue procesarlo por completo.

¿Acaso es real? ¿Naruto, el amor de mi vida, me está haciendo a un lado sin tomar en cuenta mi dolor?

-Di algo, lo que sea -murmura tan cerca de mí que percibo su tibio aliento sobre mis labios. Menta. Naruto huele a menta-. Sakura-chan...

-Te amo -es lo único que logro decir, llorando mientras lo veo-. Te amo, Naruto. Yo... te amo muchísimo.

-No lo hagas. No me ames, Sakura-chan.

-No puedo evitarlo. ¡No puedo! -chillo al borde del colapso-. Y sé que tú tampoco puedes, porque me amas igual que yo a ti. Esa es la realidad. Nuestra realidad.

Naruto se relame los labios, aún sin abrir los ojos, y yo me siento tentada a besarlo cuando veo tan de cerca su boca. Dios, ayúdame. Es tan díficil percibir su aroma y no tocarlo... no poder hacer algo por miedo a su rechazo, a su desprecio.

Esta proximidad me está matando.

-Lo único cierto aquí -susurra abriendo los orbes y mirándome triste-, es que ya no somos nada. Tú y yo... no podemos estar juntos. Ya no.

-¿Por qué? -sollozo.

-Porque estoy roto, Sakura-chan, ¿que no te das cuenta? Mírame, mírame y verás a un hombre destruido y confundido.

Inhalo fuerte, niego con la cabeza.

-Lo que veo frente a mí es al hombre que amo -le digo-, y no importa cuanto tarde o cuantos años me lleve conseguirlo, voy a recuperarte, Naruto.

-A veces eres tan terca, Sakura-chan.

Sin saber por qué, le sonrío, feliz como no lo estuve en mucho tiempo. Este hombre me va a volver loca.

-Y tú tan idiota. -respondo a manera de juego, poniendo mis manos en su cadera. Él me observa unos segundos, que me parecen eternos, para luego ver mi frente y posar sus labios en ella, dándome un cálido, suave y tierno beso, de esos que te revuelven las mariposas del estómago y te suben hasta la cima del cielo, dónde siempre quisieramos estar. Un roce de lo más lindo y puro que un hombre te puede dar.

Un gesto de protección y cariño. Así es como lo veo.

-Quédate -suspiro contra su cuello-. Quédate conmigo.

-Sakura-chan.

-Yo te necesito, Naruto. Te necesito tanto...

-No me hagas esto -susurra, respirando sobre mi cabello, añade:-. Por favor, no lo hagas. No ahora que me sentía en paz conmigo mismo, con mi corazón.

-¿Y nuestros sentimientos? -le pregunto-. ¿Acaso ellos no cuentan? Este amor... ¿no tiene importancia para ti?

-Yo ni siquiera sé si esto que siento por ti sea amor.

-Lo es -digo con convicción-, claro que lo es.

Naruto me mira con curiosidad.

-¿Cómó lo sabes?

-Porque mi instinto de mujer me lo dice. Tus manos, tus ojos, incluso tus labios... -susurro, centrando la vista en su boca- me lo confiesan. Todo tu cuerpo lo hace.

-Es increíble. -suspira.

-¿Qué?

-Esto, que tú aún puedas leerme y saber qué siento, qué pienso... qué niego -murmura sonriéndome leve, como sólo él lo hace-. Me conoces bien, Sakura...

-Sakura-chan. Llámame así, como siempre lo has hecho. Y por supuesto que te conozco bien. Fuimos novios durante tres años, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo, si fuí tan feliz contigo... amándote?

-Llenándome de besos, de calor, de caricias. De noches que no olvidé nunca, Naruto. Me entregaste tu amor -le recuerdo, y a continuación pongo una mano en mi pecho; sobre mi corazón-. Amor que guardé aquí por mucho tiempo y todavía vive y late por ti.

-¿Por qué? -me pregunta de pronto-. ¿Por qué vienes ahora cuando empiezo a superarte, si sabes perfectamente que una mirada o sonrisa tuya desnivela mi mundo, Sakura? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque te amo. Te amo tanto que ni un día desde que te fuiste dejé de pensarte, de ahnelar volver a verte.

-¿Y Sasuke? -me recrimina, dejándome fría-. ¿O es que ya te olvidaste de él? ¿Borraste de tu memoria todo lo que vivieron juntos? Porque yo me acuerdo, Sakura. Como si hubiese sido ayer... recuerdo la forma en que me abandonaste por ir tras suyo.

Sorprendida; porque no encuentro otra palabra que describa mi actitud, veo cómo mi chico se aleja, con sus orbes húmedos y la mandíbula apretada, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Mi Naruto...

Luce tan vulnerable, que con esfuerzo retengo mi necesidad de abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás.

Verlo de esa manera es casi tan doloroso como morir en vida. No lo soporto.

-Por favor déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué me dirás, Sakura-chan? ¿Que ya no lo quieres y por eso viniste por mí? ¿Que él no significó nada para ti?

-¡No! Las cosas no sucedieron así, tú lo sabes muy bien.

-Sí -contesta asintiendo-, tienes razón. Lo sé todo. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes porque yo estuve allí, muriendo por dentro mientras ustedes vivían de lo más felices.

-Naruto... -llamo, dolida.

-Y lo peor del caso, ¿sabes qué fué? Que yo fuí a tu boda.

Que Naruto... ¿_qué_?

-No -pronuncio tajante ante la barbaridad que ha mencionado-. Eso no puede ser.

-Si, sí lo hice. Y por tu rostro me doy cuenta que no me viste. Tus ojos sólo lo veían a él: a Sasuke.

Yo abro mis orbes, golpeada por la realidad. Entonces sí es cierto. Naruto asistió a mi ceremonia y yo ni siquiera lo noté. Mi rubio, el amor de mi vida, mi sol resplandeciente, presenció cómo me comprometía con otro hombre que no era él y aún así resistió. Toleró todo eso... por amor a mí.

_Naruto, mi amor._

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Estoy boquiabierta.

-En silencio, sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

-Quería verte por última vez. Feliz, aunque no fuese conmigo, no importaba si me hacia más daño.

-¿Cómo... -se me atoran las palabras, mis orbes se humedecen al igual que los de él y trago grueso, empezando a ver borroso por las lágrimas- cómo es que no te importó mirar eso tú mismo?

-Era tu sonrisa la que vería ese día, y lo valía. Créeme que sí.

-Estás equivocado. Tú no merecías eso, ¡nunca lo mereciste!

-Me daba igual, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? -dice acercándose a mí, mi cuerpo paralizado-. Te amé de la forma más intensa y humana que existe. Te amé tanto que se me hacia difícil estar sin ti. Contaba los segundos para estrecharte entre mis brazos y comerte a besos. Respiraba tu olor -comenta con un deje de dolor en la voz- y, siendo sincero, lo haría mil veces más. Te amé sabiendo que no te merecía.

-No -niego con la cabeza, volviendo a llorar-. La que no te merece aquí soy yo. Te hice sufrir, ¿qué no lo ves? Soy una persona egoísta, Naruto. Soy una estúpida por haberte herido, soy...

-Calla -me susurra despacio, y cubre mis labios con su mano, tan cerca de mí que me impregna de su calor-. Por favor, ya no digas esas cosas. No empeores más nuestra situación con comentarios de ese tipo, porque no son verdad. Tú fuiste _perfecta _para mí.

-No -respondo ahí, contra su palma tibia, enamorada completa y perdidamente de él-. No lo soy. Jamás te merecí.

-Shhh -chista, se aproxima más y me pega a su pecho; cálido, fuerte y masculino, donde hundo mi rostro para olerlo y perder la noción del tiempo-. Basta de decir esas tonterías. Nosotros... el amor que nos tuvimos, no terminó así, de veras.

Sí, es cierto lo último que ha dicho. El amor que compartimos no ha acabado ni acabará, porque pese a las situaciones que hemos vivido, él sigue existiendo. Lo sé por el hecho de que, justo ahora, apretada a su pecho cómo me tiene, puedo entenderlo.

El amor es así.

Cálido, fuerte, comprensivo, apasionado... protector.

Y lo más importante: me hace feliz.

-Tranquila, no llores -continúa hablando mientras comienza a abrazarme por completo, poniendo la barbilla sobre mi pelo-. Por favor, Sakura-chan.

-Vuelve conmigo -gimo ahogada por el llanto, por mi dolor-. Yo te amo y tú me amas, olvidemos el pasado y hazlo: vuelve conmigo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil como tú lo haces ver. -aclara, mientras destapa mi boca y rodea en su totalidad mi cuerpo, infundiéndome apoyo, amor... y a la vez su perfume. Ese maldito aroma que me ha perseguido por años hasta casi volverme adicta a él. Una droga. Eso es lo que es para mí.

Una jodida droga que no puedo dejar.

-Tú eres quien lo vuelve difícil -respondo, elevando el rostro para verlo, con la diferencia de que siempre, _siempre_, mis ojos caen al mismo sitio. Su boca. Aquellos labios que no logro ignorar, y menos estando cerca de los míos. Sólo unos milímetros nos separan-. Si me permitieras intentarlo yo te juro que...

-No -me interrumpe Naruto, viéndome con fijeza-. No jures nada, por favor.

-Pero...

-No lo hagas, Sakura-chan. No más _promesas_. Ya no.

-¿Entonces? -digo centrándome en sus orbes-. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué necesitas, qué hace falta para que me perdones?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-¿Cómo de que no?

Mi chico sonríe, de esa manera tan genuina y transparente que lo convierte en un ser único, para después posar una mano en mi mejilla, acariciándome. Yo lo observo embelesada, porque el simple hecho de que me toque hace que, literalmente, mi cuerpo vibre como si su roce me transmitiera vida.

Vida que creí perdida cuando no supe más nada de él.

-Cualquier rencor o daño que pudiste haberme provocado quedó atrás, cuando elegí tu felicidad por encima de lo que fuera -contesta, su mirada llena de ternura-. Esa fué mi decisión, _no tuya_.

-Eres el amor de mi vida, ¿sabías? -le confieso, relamiendo mis labios-. Lo serás siempre, siempre Naruto. -reitero con énfasis.

Él contempla mi cara unos segundos, antes de que mi yo interior gane y decida lanzarme a sus brazos como si de un momento a otro Naruto fuera a esfumarse, tal cuál sucedía en muchos de mis sueños. Me aferro a su cuello y hundo el rostro ahí, sin importarme en lo absoluto lo que suceda, pero gran sorpresa me llevo cuando, de forma inesperada (desde mi punto de vista al menos), siento a Naruto devolverme el abrazo con el mismo fervor, con la misma urgencia y necesidad.

Fuerte, apasionado. Así es nuestro vínculo.

Intenso.

Los dos nos aferramos al otro con desesperación. Sintiéndonos, palpándonos... entregando todo cuánto hemos guardado.

Esperanzas, cariño, _pasión_.

Eso y muchísimo más, nos transmitimos Naruto y yo en este abrazo tan íntimo y tan esperado por ambos.

Me sentía en el cielo, sí, y de seguro allí seguiría de no ser porque, cruel fuese el destino, alguien nos estaba mirando.

Una persona cuya presencia no podía faltar en este reencuentro.

-¿Sakura, qué haces tú abrazando a mi novio?

Ino había llegado.


	3. Revelaciones

**Nota: **De nuevo estoy aquí, y con el capítulo final de este three-shot tan dramático y lleno de suspenso. La verdad les confieso que creí que esta pequeña introducción de mi futura historia no triunfaría, ya que su contenido es, más que todo, un conflicto amoroso bastante... complicado, siendo honestos. Un Naruto dolido, una Sakura arrepentida e Ino, quién no sólo se enfrenta al tormentoso pasado de Naruto, sino también a Sakura que está empeñada en recuperarlo. Es un triángulo a toda regla. Aunque no se sabe si se volverá un cuarteto cuando aparezca otro personaje. Oh, ¡nada de spoilers! Lo siento. Ustedes sigan bajando.

Gracias, ¡muchas gracias a todos/as!

**.**

**Decisiones Pasadas**

Por Shoseiki

**Capítulo 3: Revelaciones**

**.**

**T**reinta y cinco minutos. Ese es el tiempo que duré buscándolo por toda la casa; en el balcón, en la cocina, inclusive hasta en el baño, pero en ninguno de esos sitios lo encontré. Entonces comencé a asustarme, mucho. No por nada malo, en realidad, sino porque Naruto desde un principio no se sintió totalmente cómodo. Lo notaba pensativo, distraído... inquieto. Por supuesto, esto no es normal en él. Lo conozco, y en su actitud percibí que algo no andaba bien. Fué allí cuando decidí ir a hablar con mi novio sobre lo que sea que estuviera pasando, pero jamás, ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas, creí toparme con esto.

Y es que, siendo sincera, lo veo y no lo asimilo aún. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué hacen Sakura y Naruto en una habitación, tan cerca el uno del otro, y él tomándola de la cara con ambas manos, separados por apenas unos pequeños milímetros de distancia? No entiendo.

De verdad que no comprendo nada.

Yo sólo he caminado frente a la recámara para descartar que él estuviese aquí, y lo primero que encuentro es _eso_, y que la puerta está un poco abierta, cosa que me da la oportunidad de oír y ver lo que sucede entre ellos.

Dudo que estando tan concentrados como están puedan notar mi presencia.

Es muy extraño...

-Eres el amor de mi vida, ¿sabías? Lo serás siempre, siempre Naruto.

¿Qué rayos...? No. No es posible. Esa... esa es la voz de Sakura, ¡mi mejor amiga! ¿Declarándosele a mi novio? ¡¿Pero qué locura es esta?!

¿Acaso se trata de un juego o una broma de mal gusto? Porque si es así no me causa ninguna gracia en lo absoluto. ¿Qué le responderá él? Espero unos segundos más para entender la situación. ¡Genial! Ahora invade el silencio.

Intrigada, asomo mi rostro hacia el interior de la habitación con el propósito de mirar qué hacen, y la escena de inmediato me deja fría. Sin aliento.

Quedo en shock.

Mi amiga, casi hermana, se ha abalanzado sobre Naruto y en este preciso instante lo tiene pegado, o más que eso, a su cuerpo. Él también la abraza. Y existe una emoción, un sentimiento en ese gesto que me hace enojar en cuestión de segundos, no sólo por lo que he oído, sino además porque ella esconde la cara en el costado de su cuello, cerrando los ojos y oliéndolo de una forma tan cercana, tan íntima, que parece que estuviera yo viendo a una pareja de amantes y no a unos recién presentados conversar cómo se debe.

¿Y lo peor? ¡Lo peor es ver que Naruto, mi novio de hace pocos meses, la estrecha contra su torso de igual manera! Desde mi lugar puedo notarlo. El cómo mi chico la aprieta, casi que queriendo unificar sus cuerpos, con tal afán y urgencia que no logro soportarlo. Es ahí cuando decido enfrentarlos y doy un paso delante. Él no me ve, Sakura sí.

Lo más raro es que no parece sorprendida al verme.

-¿Sakura, qué haces tú abrazando a mi novio? -pregunto, quizás con más fuerza en la voz de la que pretendía. Ojalá no me hayan oído allá afuera.

-Tú. -me responde con rabia, tanto en el tono como en su mirar.

Naruto enseguida la suelta y gira hacia mí, sorprendido. Lo observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué ocurre aquí? -consulto.

-Sí -dice asintiendo, pero justo cuando abre la boca para hablar, Sakura camina en mi dirección hecha una furia, menos mal que Naruto la captura a tiempo-. ¡No, Sakura-chan!

-¡Te voy a matar! -grita ella señalándome.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! Eres... eres una traidora. ¡Una mentirosa de lo peor! -sigue diciendo mientras forcejea para que Naruto la libere-. ¡Suéltame Naruto!

-No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!

-NO.

-¡¿Alguno de los dos puede explicarme qué es lo que pasa?! -elevo la voz yo también, mirándolos a ambos-. ¡¿Cómo es que te encuentro abrazado a ella si no hace ni una hora que los presenté?! ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan? ¡Hablen de una vez!

Naruto sujeta con más fuerza a Sakura, rodeando su cintura con los dos brazos y pegándola de espaldas a su pecho, ambos de cara a mí.

-Claro que te lo explicaré -susurra él-. Lo que sucede es que...

-Que nos engañaste, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

-¿Que los engañé? -pregunto-. Pero... ¿de qué demonios me estás hablando? ¡Yo no he engañado a nadie!

-Ya deja de hacerte la idiota porque el papel no te queda. ¡Claro que lo hiciste, porque tú sabías muy bien que yo buscaba a Naruto hasta por debajo de las piedras y te lo callaste! Te querías quedar con él, ¿verdad? ¡Aún lo quieres!

-¡Suficiente! -grito harta de todo-. Naruto, te escucho. Y más te vale que me digas la verdad.

-Sabes que siempre lo he hecho -responde serio, y baja la cara para observar la cabeza de Sakura, que le llega hasta el cuello-. Prométeme que si te suelto no harás nada.

-No.

-Sakura-chan.

-Ya dije que no.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo yo, Sakura.

Mi amiga, o la que creí que lo era, voltea el rostro y lo ve a los ojos, de cerca, con los labios apretados. Esa proximidad no me gusta.

-No eres mi padre, Naruto. No tengo porqué obedecerte.

Él arruga el entrecejo.

-¿Seguirás con la idea de agredirla?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, tú lo quisiste -Y, tal cómo lo pensé, Naruto la gira para que estén frente a frente, con ella de espaldas a mí. Luego le cubre la boca con la mano-. Ahora sí -murmura satisfecho, y desde mi pocisión veo que Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada-, hablemos tú y yo, Ino.

-Ustedes... ¿desde cuándo se conocen?

-Hace casi nueve años.

-¿Nueve años? -interrogo, descolocada-. Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca me la mencionaste?

-Porque... Sakura-chan pertenece a mi pasado -contesta, echándole un vistazo por cinco segundos al rostro de mi amiga, quién, ante mi sorpresa, parece haber disipado su coraje, visto la forma en que ahora lo observa y escucha-. O pertenecía. Por eso es que jamás quise hablarle de ella a nadie.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme, sé que tu pasado es algo muy doloroso para ti y que no quieres tocarlo pero, ¿qué papel tiene Sakura en todo eso? ¿Qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes que no quisiste contarme?

-Es que ella...

-¿Ella qué, Naruto?

No entiendo.

Mi novio, después de la pregunta que le he formulado, se queda mudo unos segundos, pensando tal vez en si confesarme la verdad sea lo mejor. Y Sakura... Sakura tiene los orbes aguados, sin quitarle ni un minuto la mirada de encima.

¿Qué es lo que hubo entre ellos para que reaccionen así? Cada vez estoy más confundida.

Naruto cierra los ojos.

-Ella es la novia de la que nunca te hablé.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Sakura-chan es la chica de la cuál me enamoré hace años.

No. No es posible. Entonces eso significa que...

-Eres tú -digo, más para mí que para él-. El Naruto que Sakura ha estado buscando tan desesperadamente estos años... ¿eres tú?

-Sí -responde abriendo los orbes, y me mira-. ¿Tú no lo sabías?

Voy a contestarle, pero Sakura aprovecha el descuido de Naruto para zafarse y apuntarme con el dedo índice, ya sin muestras de intentar agredirme. Doy un paso atrás.

-¡Claro que lo sabía! -grita molesta-. Como amiga mía que fué me atreví a confiarle todo, ella sabía que yo te buscaba.

-¡Sí, sí era consciente de que buscabas a un Naruto, pero jamás creí que se tratara del mismo que yo conocí aquí!

-Por favor -exclama muy, muy enfadada-. ¿Qué acaso me crees estúpida? ¡Te lo dije, te dije muchas veces que necesitaba encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki! Es obvio, ¿no? No cualquiera va a tener el mismo apellido.

-Él no se apellida Uzumaki, sino Namikaze.

-¿Qué disparates dices? Eso no es verdad. -me contrataca.

Miro a Naruto en busca de apoyo.

-Lo que dice Ino es cierto -interviene él, provocando que Sakura voltee a verlo confundida-. Mis apellidos ahora son Namikaze Uzumaki.

-¿Comó?

-Mi padre... apareció, Sakura-chan. También me colocó su apellido y todo lo demás.

Sakura pestañea y niega con la cabeza, tal vez algo aturdida. Yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo.

-Pero se supone que estaba muerto, ¿no? Tú fuiste quién me lo dijo hace años.

-Pues me equivoqué. Mi padre, Minato, está vivo y lo conocí hace un año.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-Esa es una larga historia que después te contaré. Ahora lo que me interesa saber es: ¿desde cuándo ustedes se conocen?

Parpadeo y humedezco mis labios haciendo memoria. Naruto no deja de verme.

Sakura luce... pensativa. Pensativa y muy preocupada.

Yo ya sospecho el porqué.

-Nos conocimos hace un año en la Clínica Principal de la ciudad, en la sala de urgencias.

-¿En la sala de urgencias? -pregunta, luego nos mira a ambas-. ¿Qué hacían ustedes allí?

-En ese tiempo mi abuela presentaba signos de osteoporosis y debido a un dolor muscular fuerte tuvimos que llevarla de inmediato, y Sakura... bueno, ella fué por _otra razón_.

Naruto le clava la vista en espera de alguna respuesta, pero nadie es más consciente que yo de lo difícil que es para mi amiga todo esto, no por nada hicimos un pacto de jamás revelar a alguien nuestro secreto.

El secreto de Sakura.

-¿Sakura-chan? -llama él, presionándola.

Ella me mira con el pánico reflejado en los ojos. En el fondo teme que Naruto sepa su problema y se complique la situación. Y la entiendo. La entiendo porque conociendo a Naruto de seguro se volvería loco y daría lo que fuera para ayudarla como quise hacerlo yo en su momento.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada? -cuestiona Naruto-. Dime, ¿qué hacías tú en la sala de urgencias?

-Ella fué por error -intervengo, con tal de salvar su secreto y evitar futuros desastres. No puedo traicionarla, es _mi amiga_, la amo como si fuese mi sangre, mi hermana-. Nosotras coincidimos por pura casualidad.

-No entiendo. -comenta mi chico.

Sakura y yo nos sostenemos la mirada.

"No lo hagas, por favor, no se lo digas" es el mensaje que sus hermosos ojos jade, llenos de miedo y angustia, me transmiten con la vista.

-Ella ingresó ese día para... averiguar si necesitaban algún servicio de enfermería. En esa época buscabas trabajo desesperada, ¿no es así, Sakura?

Mi amiga asiente pasado tres segundos de completo silencio.

-Sí... eso fué. -susurra. Lo hace sin verlo a la cara y eso me confirma otra sospecha: Sakura no puede mentirle si lo tiene enfrente.

A diferencia de mí, ella no puede.

-Eso explica porqué se conocen pero... -deja la frase en el aire, como que cavilando, no sé- ¿qué hay del hecho de que nunca la mencionaste o me mostraste fotos de ustedes juntas, si son mejores amigas?

-Porque no lo creí relevante. Me pareció un detalle sin importancia. ¿Para qué te enseñaría una foto suya? Tú tampoco me presentaste a tus amigos.

-¡Pero esto es diferente! -exclama él, mortificado por lo que parece-. Yo al menos sé que tú no tuviste romance con uno de mis amigos pero...

-Pero yo si lo sabía, ¿es eso lo que tratas de decirme? ¿Enserio crees que me prestaría para un juego tan sucio, tan descabellado? -le pregunto.

Naruto no responde, se queda callado, y Sakura aparta su mirada de mí para verlo a él, justo como ahora lo hago yo.

-Naruto. -llamo despacio.

Nada, mi chico no contesta. Entonces decido obligarlo a que lo haga. Avanzo en su dirección, bajo la atenta observación de Sakura, y cuándo lo tengo enfrente, a casi medio paso de distancia, subo mi mano a su barbilla, empleo un movimiento para forzarlo a mirarme y nuestros ojos chocan, como olas en el mar. El corazón se me paraliza. Creo que ya había olvidado lo intensa y profunda que puede ser su mirada si lo tienes de cerca.

Eso es algo que me encanta.

-Dímelo a la cara -pronuncio con un nudo en toda la garganta. No quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que pasa por esa cabeza. Si duda de mí, de esto que hemos estado construyendo juntos... de nuestro amor. Porque sí, yo amo a Naruto. Lo amo como jamás pensé amar a alguien en mi vida. Y él lo sabe. Nunca le he escondido nada-. Dime si crees que te mentí.

-Ino...

-Naruto, ¿acaso no me crees?

-Yo... -susurra, viéndome a los orbes y colocando su palma derecha sobre mi mano; esa que aún mantengo encima de su barbilla, sólo que con menos fuerza que antes- te creo. Sé que eres incapaz de mentirme y por eso te creo. Me conoces y sabes que no dudaría de ti, Ino.

Sus palabras me llenan de alivio.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lo digo enserio.

Mi chico me sonríe y hago lo mismo, sosteniéndonos la vista pese a mi deseo de comérmelo a besos por lo lindo que sonó su comentario. Este hombre es todo un caballero, sin duda alguna. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto lo amo.

Es tan tierno...

-¿Desde cuándo?

¿Qué?

Naruto y yo giramos a la misma vez, percatándonos de que Sakura ha hablado, aunque casi no la escucháramos por lo bajo que sonó su voz.

Sus ojos verdes están fijos en mí. Por poco y olvido que estaba aquí con nosotros.

-¿Desde cuándo... qué?

Sakura traga saliva, como si le costara hablar.

-Están juntos. Quiero... saber cuánto tiempo llevan. -responde, y es allí cuando lo noto. No sólo yo, sino también Naruto. Cualquiera que la conoce podría hacerlo. Pero no la juzgo. No lo haré sabiendo que si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo: morirme de celos. Sí. Eso es lo que sucede con ella, y es normal, porque a estas alturas es imposible que no los sienta viendo cómo nos queremos él y yo.

-Nos conocimos hace más de un año, pero de novios tenemos varios meses. -le informo.

Ella presiona los labios entre sí, molesta. Esto no pinta nada bien.

-Te involucraste con él sabiendo que me amaba. Que aún me sigue amando.

-Eso no es verdad. -digo.

-¿No? ¿Estás segura de eso? -pregunta de forma irónica, y Naruto se pone tenso a mi lado, casi tan duro como una piedra. Esa reacción no me agrada-. Porque a mí me parece que esto está muy claro. Naruto me quiere a mí, Ino. Acéptalo.

-No.

-Es la verdad, ¡ya acéptalo de una buena vez!

-¡No! -exclamo, furiosa-. No lo haré, ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo de ustedes es pasado y tú todavía no lo superas, así que deja de insistir, porque quieras o no Naruto está conmigo, fin del tema.

-¿Fin? -dice riéndose, una risa nada sincera, por supuesto-. ¿Enserio lo crees? Vamos, Ino. Seamos honestas. Naruto me ama, y si lo dudas mejor pregúntaselo, que al fin y al cabo lo tenemos justo aquí.

La mirada de mi amiga pasa de verme a clavarse en Naruto, quien mantiene el silencio como si el tema de discusión o punto central no fuese él, pese a que ella y yo hablamos justo enfrente suyo.

Volteo a verlo sin decir más nada.

Es hora de que hable él.

-Suficiente -murmura serio, sus ojos sobre Sakura-. Ya estuvo bueno de esto. No quiero que se peleen.

-Entonces elige, Naruto -lo presiona ella-. Ino o yo.

Mi chico abre los orbes, sorprendido. Esto es demasiado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. ¿Te quedas con Ino o conmigo?

-No lo puedo creer -musito, interrumpiendo lo que sea que él fuera a decir-. Esto... ¿es enserio, Sakura? ¿De verdad lo pondrás a elegir?

-No hay otra opción.

-Pero... ¡¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca?! ¡Naruto es mi novio! Lo ha sido durante meses, así que no quieras venir a quitármelo.

Naruto, tras de mí, suspira y lo veo frotarse la cara con las manos. Luce agotado, sin ganas de hablar. En cambio Sakura parece recobrar energías, lo sospecho por la manera en que me mira ahora.

Nunca la había visto tan decidida.

-Él no es tuyo -contesta mi amiga, muy segura de sí misma y de lo que dice-. Entiéndelo. Naruto no te pertenece.

-A ti tampoco.

-Eso está por verse.

-¡Ya basta! -exclama mi chico, sorprendiéndonos a todas por su inesperada intervención. Ambas lo observamos en espera de una respuesta, más él niega con la cabeza sin mantener la vista mucho tiempo fija en alguna de las dos. Parece enojado-. No quiero que discutan por mí, eso sí que no.

-Naruto...

-¿Entonces qué propones? -murmura Sakura, cruzada de brazos-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que Ino y yo actuemos como si nada pasara?

-No he dicho eso.

-Pues elige, Naruto.

Mi chico la observa con seriedad.

-No haré lo que tú dices.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa. Y por lo visto a Sakura igual. Ninguna sabe qué hacer o qué decir frente a su reacción. La tensión que existe en el aire es demasiada, ahora siento que me ahogo. No entiendo a dónde irá a parar esto. De verdad que no sé.

-¿Cómo? -le pregunta ella.

-No elegiré, Sakura. No las trataré como si fuesen un puto objeto, yo no soy así.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que Naruto no era esa clase de persona. Mi chico no. En el fondo tanto Sakura como yo lo sabemos, sin embargo... esto no soluciona nada. Al contrario: sólo lo empeora.

Y creo que las consecuencias son obvias.

Sakura descruza los brazos y lo mira con algo de... ¿esperanza? No lo sé. Su actitud es muy confusa. Apenas y distingo quién creo que era mi amiga y quien es mi enemiga hoy.

-¿Entonces? -Es notoria para mí la ilusión que impregna su voz, por algo tengo años conociéndola. Ambas sabemos todo de la otra. O eso creo-. Naruto, date cuenta de que-

-Se acabó -comenta abriendo los brazos y estirándolos a los lados, en un clara pocisión de derrota, de rendición-. No puedo. Lo siento.

_¿Qué?_

-¿A qué te refieres? -interrogo.

Naruto se pasa una mano el pelo.

-Que ya no puedo, Ino. Estar aquí en medio de ustedes mientras se pelean por mi culpa... es mucho. Yo... necesito procesar todo esto.

-Cariño... -susurro triste al verlo tan mortificado. Jamás había estado así- lo entiendo. Si quieres que me marche-

-No -me interrumpe-, eso nunca. Es tu fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Tu deber es seguir aquí. El que se va soy yo.

Asiento, porque sé que tiene razón. Hoy se celebra mi cumpleaños y los invitados me esperan afuera. No puedo defraudarlos.

-Está bien, me quedaré.

Sonrío un poco para quitarle tensión al asunto, Naruto me imita y luego pone ambas manos en mis mejillas, acercándose a mí. Ese gesto me toma por sorpresa. En ningún momento me lo esperaba.

Sakura tampoco.

Desde aquí huelo sus celos. Ja!, como si las miradas que me echa no bastaran...

-Perdona.

-¿Qué?

Su tacto se siente suave sobre mi piel pese a tener los dedos ásperos y grandes. Por poco cierro los ojos. Es que es tan agradable...

-Te arruiné tu día, lo lamento -dice algo avergonzado-. No fué mi intención.

Sacudo la cabeza suavemente de lado a lado.

-Olvídalo, no es tu culpa.

-Lo es.

-No, Naruto -susurro viéndolo a los ojos, de cerca. Las pestañas que tiene son largas, y hermosas. Del azul de su mirada ya ni hablo. Este chico me carga embobada-. Hoy es un día como cualquiera, así que no importa. Lo que de verdad cuenta es que estemos juntos.

-Sí.

Mi novio, porque aún lo es, solo atina a colocar sus labios en mi frente y besarme allí, justo al lado de mi flequillo. Yo cierro los orbes por unos segundos mientras siento su cálido roce, antes de que éste finalice y nos veamos a la cara.

Unos metros más allá Sakura nos observa.

Está que escupe fuego la condenada.

-Hablaremos después.

Dicho esto, Naruto me suelta y camina rumbo a la puerta, pero Sakura lo atrapa del brazo haciendo que se detenga y la mire, confundido al igual que yo.

¿Qué pretende ella ahora?

-¿A dónde irás? -escucho que pregunta.

-A mi casa. Necesito estar solo. Necesito pensar.

Sakura contempla esos ojos azul marino de la misma forma en que suelo hacerlo, y es molesto. Lo es por la sencilla razón de que nadie, salvo yo que soy novia de él, puede mirarle así.

Si ya hasta creo que lo hace adrede.

Esta frentona...

-¿Sabes que te iré a buscar, verdad?

Naruto sonríe, leve.

-Lo dijiste hace rato. Que viniste por mí...

-Y que no me iré sin ti -termina de decir ella, soltando el brazo de mi chico-. Ya lo sabes.

Ambos se observan por lo que me parece una eternidad, luego Naruto se va y Sakura queda con la vista fija en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse. No me mira hasta que hablo:

-Bien, Sakura. Creo que llegó el momento de nosotras para conversar.

-Más que conversar, yo diría que vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Es lógico, ¿no? Tú lo quieres y yo lo amo. Pero ninguna lo piensa dejar.

Frente a frente, solas al fin, la veo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no sé descifrar. Lo único seguro es que luce peligrosa.

Y me temo que ahora se ha iniciado una guerra entre nosotras.

Una que puedo perder... o tal vez ganar.


End file.
